


《丝缕》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《丝缕》

他从猫眼往外望，视线所及并没有看到人，楼梯间亮着灯，空空荡荡。门这时又被叩响了一次，证明真的有人要让他开门。  
张云雷蹲在门口，他几乎蜷缩了起来，杨九郎第一眼瞧见的是他漆黑的发旋。声控灯的光线本该没有温度，此时却柔和得惊人，它洒在两个人头顶，像双无形的手慢慢把杨九郎推向缩成一团的人。  
“张云雷？”杨九郎喊他名字。  
被喊的人仰起脖子，杨九郎看见他额头上铺了一层汗，光照着亮晶晶的，嘴唇苍白——没有力气回答他了，唇上明显的一道被自己咬出来的痕迹。  
进屋靠扶着一杆手臂，嶙峋难受。张云雷坐进沙发里，仍然弯着腰，两只手相叠捂着肚子。疼，眉毛拧成一团乱糟糟的结，他低着头，眼前发黑，耳朵里有尖锐的鸣响，混杂着忙乱的脚步声。  
杨九郎翻箱倒柜找到药，他倒了水，看见人缩成一团在沙发上。  
水喂进嘴里是温的，张云雷被轻轻扶着下巴抬起头，吞咽几口。  
“先把药吃了。”杨九郎问他，“喝不喝粥？”  
张云雷不说话，他拿起已经剥出来的药片潦草咽下。杨九郎盯着他看一会儿，看他喉结滚了滚，一只手搭在他额头上试试温度。  
“没发烧。”张云雷嘟囔了一句，“我有点困。”  
杨九郎抓抓他额前的刘海，想把头发理顺了，张云雷微微往后仰，避开他的手，说自己好几天没洗头了。  
“我还在乎这个？”杨九郎捏他的脸，“不准睡，先吃点再休息。”  
“不想吃了......”  
“不想吃也得吃。你说你多久没好好吃饭了，胃疼怪谁？”  
“怪你。”  
杨九郎没话接，径自进了厨房。他本来对于厨房是生疏的，跟张云雷待在一起久了，这些事好像无师自通，规划行程，整理行李，出门会记得看温度，也从没有错过热气腾腾刚出锅的炸糕。他好像一张网，把所有生活的零碎都兜起来了，一丝不落。  
包括锅铲。他没有拿手好菜足以留住张云雷的胃，事实上他也不需要这个，他最擅长的是煮粥，所有情感作品里都会出现的技能，技能下角标注着“温馨”两个字。  
杨九郎娴熟地放了水米，调好时间，等待的过程中探出身看看张云雷在干嘛。人在沙发上横着，他看不见，目光只好滞留在沙发背面。

2  
去录节目第一期的时候还在冬天的尾巴上，两个人分坐在车后。本来各干各的，张云雷突然凑过来，肩膀压着他的肩膀，伸手在车窗上涂涂画画。  
手指抹开窗上雾气，杨九郎任张云雷的肩膀戳着自己，他也歪头去看张云雷画的是什么。能画出什么呢？两颗歪歪扭扭的心，车子在他画第二个的时候颠了一下，于是第二颗心斜出去好大一条线。  
张云雷泄了气，想把画擦掉，杨九郎迅速攥住他的手：“不嫌冷啊？”  
他果然在他手指上摸到丝丝缕缕的凉气。  
张云雷也不退回自己原来的位置，杨九郎以为他会把头靠上来，但是没有，张云雷只是盯着那两颗心，从擦干净的没有雾气的地方去看街景。  
拿自己的袖子擦擦他的手，杨九郎说：“我给你添几笔。”  
张云雷盯着他在自己的原画上动动手指，好不容易咧出一个笑，边笑边骂：“什么玩意儿啊。”他的手还被拢着，杨九郎的温度盘旋在他的手背上，他就把头搭在人肩膀上。杨九郎不推开他，他早做好了准备。  
“九郎。”  
“在呢。”  
忽然又不说话了，杨九郎不着急，紧紧握了一把他的手，然后就松开了。像是默契，在他松开的同时，张云雷离开他的肩膀，两人又变成各自占领一边的状态。  
车厢里栖落了一大片的沉默，他们熟悉这种氛围，两个人在各自的空间里待着。有没有摄像头在拍摄不知道，杨九郎打了个呵欠，他想戴上耳机，这路实在太长了，长得没有个尽头似的。  
耳机线塞在口袋里一团乱，杨九郎低着头把结解开，解了好久，没有一点头绪，白色的线躺在他手里，不挣扎，不反抗，倒像冷眼。他泄了气，准备把耳机线放回口袋里，这时张云雷突然轻声唱起了歌。  
他的声音很低，也是模模糊糊解不开的丝线一样，杨九郎有些惊讶地看他，但张云雷并没有和他对视，他偏头侧向车窗外面，嘴唇一开一合，好像只是随口那么一唱。  
一呀么更儿里呀，月了影儿照花台。他重复了三遍，似乎怎么都想不起下一句怎么唱了。杨九郎知道他没有，因为张云雷一直慢慢用手叩着车门边沿，都在板上，但他好像走了神，借助着一句调子当思索的背景。  
张云雷那边的窗户上还是雾蒙蒙一片，他缓慢地敲着手指。杨九郎看看自己这边的窗户，两颗爱心被一支箭贯穿了连在一起，是刚刚的杰作。

3  
一勺一勺喂并不是什么不可思议的事，张云雷闭着眼睛张嘴，杨九郎怕他吃着吃着睡过去，摇了摇他的肩膀，张云雷不张嘴了，一勺温度刚好的粥在他嘴唇外面磨蹭着进不去。  
“不想吃了。”拖着声音说的这句，张云雷喊他的名字：“九郎。”  
“九”字稍微喊轻了点，杨九郎就听见一个“郎”字，腻歪得他一哆嗦。  
“张老师，咱把眼睛开开继续吃行不行，我要是等等往粥里下毒你也照单全咽下去啊？”  
“你不能。”张云雷还是睁开了眼睛，“我不是说我不想吃了吗，不吃了不吃了不吃了。”  
杨九郎自己吃了一口，还没有放弃碗和勺子，他故意咂着嘴，像是要馋张云雷。张云雷只想睡觉，听见这声烦得慌，伸手把杨九郎的嘴捂上了。捂上还不够，另一只手捏住他的鼻子，不让呼吸。  
捏了几秒，张云雷撤了手，药效起作用了，刚刚扎在胃里的尖锐痛感消了不少，唇齿间是米粒的香气，他嗅到温暖的热，把整张脸埋进手掌里搓了搓。抬起来的时候，主动拿着勺子往嘴里放了一口。  
“今天怎么这么经劝？”杨九郎看着他端起碗迅速喝光了剩余的粥，停留在不可思议里，平时又倔又犟的一块石头握久了棱角好像也没那么锋利了，摸着反而是光滑的。  
张云雷舔舔嘴唇，转过头来盯着杨九郎看，杨九郎被看得不好意思，拿手点了一下他的额头。  
“我现在能睡觉了么。”并不是一个问句，张云雷倒在沙发上，手臂搭着额头，手掌张开了，五指模拟出展开的翅膀，光线就从手指间落进他眼睛里。  
杨九郎本来还想问问他今天怎么弄得这么狼狈，话到半途又咽回去。  
“别睡沙发上啊，进屋。”拉住他一只手臂，拖着他的肩膀，其实没用很大力气，张云雷却直接被拉进了他的怀里。  
张云雷环着他的腰，脸颊挨在他耳边，呼吸声清晰分明，他是自己心甘情愿入了圈套的。他胃不疼了，太阳穴却开始突突地跳，事情太多使他陷进迷宫里，杨九郎抛来一根绳索，把他拉回日常，温暖的碎屑披覆在他皮肤上，他开始能自如地呼吸。他此刻创造出一个怀抱，证明他确确实实踏入过这里，确确实实触摸到自己的存在。  
“你刚刚问我什么来着？”说着自己困得睁不开眼的人又有了精神，含住杨九郎的耳垂，没有咬，只是不轻不重地抿着。  
“你问我有毒还吃不吃了？”手一道一道抚摸着后脖子肉。  
“我又不傻。”张云雷停了一会儿，眯着眼睛吻他面颊，“我当然吃。”  
说完，他立刻从暧昧浓稠的氛围里抽离开，倒在沙发上真的睡着了一样。

4  
彩排持续到后半夜，杨九郎回休息室就看见张云雷正咬着笔头修改最后一遍稿子。张云雷和笔，怎么看怎么不搭，张云雷写过最好看的字是签名时自己的名字，杨九郎走到他身后，张云雷过于集中注意力，并没有发现杨九郎已经回来了，仍然一笔一划继续往稿子上增添内容。  
白纸上爬满了小青蟹一样的字，杨九郎就站在旁边安静看了会儿，张云雷猛地发现有人，笔都一抖，“吓死我了你，你怎么没声儿啊。”  
“这不不想打扰您好好学习嘛。”故意把“学”咬成“淆”，杨九郎上手摸进他头发里。  
“别贫了，”张云雷撇嘴瞪他，“这是最后的词儿昂，照着再背背，马上对。”  
张云雷出门前刚洗了头，头发还是杨九郎帮忙吹的，他实在太困了，一边享受着被人伺候着烘干头发，一边摇头晃脑打呵欠，像只大猫。此时杨九郎鼻尖萦绕的是洗发水的香味，头发乖顺地散下来，干净又规矩，刘海嫌弃有点遮住眼睛，干脆全部捋到一边，这使他看起来仿佛是个还在校的大男孩，稚气，温柔。  
手指陷在头发里有点舍不得出来，杨九郎考虑着哪天没收了张云雷所有的发胶，就这样挺好，软草一样的头发，不用一丝不苟地梳上去，跟铠甲似的。  
“这可是在后台。”张云雷有点无奈，“手撂下行不行？”  
手还没放下，张云雷把他的手打开，稿子塞进杨九郎怀里，“你等会儿要是忘词儿了……”后果是什么并没有说，张云雷指指远处的凳子，示意人离自己远一点。  
翻脸翻得够快的，杨九郎嘀咕，几小时前吹头发的时候还乖得跟什么似的，现在火气上来了，分明就是只刺猬，去抱他就要承担被刺伤的风险。他拿着稿子找到自己的凳子，远远瞧了一眼张云雷，他也埋头背词儿，眉毛拧在一块儿，别人看着他痛苦，自己却一无所知。  
两个人都是不安的，面对舞台和聚光灯这种熟悉的事物竟然产生了无穷无尽的陌生感。张云雷的夜晚被压缩，杨九郎陪着他过稿，熬过去的夜浓稠得化不开。等真正到了后台，杨九郎反而没那么紧绷着了，他下意识去注意张云雷怎么又把衣服拉链拉开了，脖子暴露在空气里，看着就泛冷。张云雷对温度并不敏感，他坐在那里捏着纸张，背背写写，笔黏在掌心，字体歪歪斜斜。  
他们要去往哪里呢？杨九郎看着张云雷咬嘴唇思考的样子，自己也在想。  
第一次彩排结束休息时，张云雷下来和他说他好像起高了一句，杨九郎说没关系，张云雷又重复一遍，我觉得我那句起高了。  
他不够灵巧，站在灯下似乎有一瞬间的僵硬，杨九郎最担心的是他的腿。暂且不提起的伤并没有消失，杨九郎有时也看不出张云雷到底痛不痛，他们一起走过这么多，到头来还是无法摸清对方。  
这不算一个问题。  
最终稿对了一遍，杨九郎看钟，快早上了，躲在室内分不清日夜，他也撑不住，旁边张云雷说完等他最后一句词就歪靠着他肩膀睡着了。杨九郎不好睡，只能硬撑着打量张云雷，眼圈乌青一片，估摸着自己也差不多。  
就在杨九郎的视线从眼窝滑到下巴上时，张云雷突然醒了，他的睫毛颤了颤，一下子从杨九郎的肩膀上抬起头来。  
“九郎，我们再对一下词儿——”  
“不是刚对过么，”杨九郎捂住他眼睛，“你好好睡。”  
张云雷半睁着眼睛，迷迷糊糊，手里的稿纸揉皱了，杨九郎轻轻地把它抽出来放到一边。

5  
“我刚刚做了个梦。”  
“什么梦？”  
“我们站在舞台上，那灯可亮了，使的什么活儿我忘了，但我们演完台下都鼓掌来着。”  
“嗬，那肯定掌声如雷啊。”  
“我还梦见那声音，开始的时候也特别大，我和你往台上走。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后啊......然后大幕就拉开了呗。”


End file.
